


Fight With Us

by Valika



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: "Fight With Us" by Epic Score<br/>Summary: They've prepared for danger, but they never could have imagined this ...<br/>Length: 01:56</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/91693.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/91197.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+Heaven).



[Fight With Us](https://vimeo.com/57587653) from [Valika](https://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
